


The Rose Dragon's Victories

by wait_shesaid_what



Series: The Court of Viserys III Targaryen [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wait_shesaid_what/pseuds/wait_shesaid_what
Summary: Queen Margaery Tyrell Targaryen proved to be one of the most successful queens in Westerosi History. Nicknamed the “Rose Dragon” she earned the love and support of her people which proved to be valuable when her husband’s popularity began to recede. Her greatest victories however, were in the turbulent first year of her marriage…-Unnamed Maester





	The Rose Dragon's Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray! A new story! Did I expect it? No. Should I be working on my other WiP? Probably. Oh well. Here you go all the same.

Viserys’ hand ceased it’s journey up her thigh as he pulled back to look at his wife.

“Are you certain? So soon?” he asked. His voice barely a whisper. Margaery nodded.

“The Grand Maester confirmed it this morning” She beamed beneath him. His queen looked like a goddess beneath him on. Her golden brown hair splayed across the black and red sheets of their bed. Eyes like the fire illuminating the room.

“ _Oh, Margaery!_ ” The King cried, kissing her senseless.

After only a month of marriage, the Queen was with child.

 

***

 

It is two moon turns later when they officially announce it to the court. Viserys insists on a feast to be held in honour of her and their unborn heir. Lords and Ladies from all over flock to see Queen Margaery. Her ornate dress of black, red and gold proudly showing off her already large bump.

“You’ve done well, my dear.” Lady Olenna says taking a seat next to her granddaughter. 

“Thank you, Grandmother.” Margaery smiled placing her gloved hand over her belly. “It was not so hard winning The King’s affections.”

“As I suspected.” Lady Olenna’s tone then shifted to a more serious one as she looked out over the crowd. “Now, the hard work begins.”

“What do you mean?” The Queen asked, puzzled.

“Gaining a man’s attention is always the easy part. Keeping it however…” Her grandmother then did a discreet nod in the direction of The King. Margaery’s blood froze.

Viserys was in deep conversation with one of Princess Daenerys’ handmaids, Lady Doreah of Lys. They were standing close together, almost too close to be deemed appropriate. 

_No no no…_ Queen Margaery felt panic start to creep in. Then, she felt her grandmother’s strong hand over her own.

“Do not worry my dear, you’ve made it this far. I’m sure you’ll think of something”

 

***

 

“Lady Doreah, please come in.”

_Lady._ She was still getting used to that term. When she accompanied Daenerys across the Narrow Sea, she had been given the title of Lady Doreah of Lys to imply that she was highborn and therefore worthy to be serving under The Princess. She feared the day should the kingdom discover she nothing more than a common whore. As Doreah entered The Queen’s chambers she was taken aback by how beautiful she was up close. Her belly was growing more and more every day. 

“Lady Doreah.” The Queen began gracefully. “Do you know why I have called upon you?”

“No, Your Grace.” She answered.

“You have caught the eye of my husband, the king.” Doreah thought The Queen must take great pleasure in watching her squirm in the seat that has been provided for her.

“That-That’s not true.” 

“It is, but worry not. I’m not angry.” The Queen said smiling. “I would like us to be friends.”

“What?” Doreah was confused.

“You see, I have two problems I think you can help me with.” The Queen explained. “While I am with child, I cannot perform my duties as a wife in the marriage bed. If The King must seek pleasure elsewhere while I am confined then I would rather it be with someone I can trust. Do you understand?”

“Yes, My Queen. I think I do, but I am to return to Dorne with Princess Daenerys in a few days time.”

“Actually, you won’t.” Queen Margaery declared. “I have already discussed the matter with my good-sister and she has agreed to allow you to come into my service as my own lady-in-waiting.”

“Y-your Grace, I am honoured!” Doreah said, stunned. 

“As I stated before, Lady Doreah, I would like us to be friends, which brings me to my next problem. I am sure you’ve heard the rumours of my youngest brother, Loras.”

“The Knight of Flowers?” Doreah had heard of him, but only that he was brother to The Queen. “I can’t say that I have, Your Grace.” Margaery sighed.

“He wishes to remain in King’s Landing. The King will be making him Captain of The City Watch sometime within the month, but my father would rather he return home and find a wife. However, that would be… difficult, if you take my meaning.” Doreah thought of what she had seen of Loras Tyrell. On the few occasions she had been to court he had always been either with his family or with…Renly Baratheon.

“Oh.” Doreah said when she came to the conclusion. Queen Margaery nodded.

“I love my brother dearly and want nothing but happiness for him. However, he must be married to appease my family.”

Doreah understood now.

“You want _me_ to marry your brother?”

“Yes.” Said The Queen. “The marriage would make you good-sister to myself and by extension, part of the royal family. You would also be part of one of the richest houses in Westeros. You would be able to stay here in King’s Landing or go to Highgarden whenever you please.”

“I-I don’t know what to say!” A life of luxury and wealth as one of the top members of society? It was more than Doreah had ever dared dream. Added with the fact that she would be married to a highborn lord and permission from _The Queen_ to lay with the handsome Dragon King?

“Say yes, and the preparations for your marriage to Loras will begin immediately.” Queen Margaery smiled at her.

“Yes!” Doreah said. “A thousand times yes!”

 

***

 

Doreah had never wore a dress more fine than the one made for her wedding, never had finer food or seen a finer place than Highgarden. It seemed more like a festival than wedding with singers in every hallway and flowers absolutely everywhere. 

The Tyrells had spared no expense it seemed. Most likely due to the fact The King and Queen were in attendance. The latter of whom, did not take his eyes off her all night.

After the guests have deposit them both in a bedroom Ser Loras kisses her cheek, welcomes her to the family and wishes her luck. Doreah smiles. Happy that her and her new husband have an understanding and that he will not judge her for what she does tonight or after. 

He leaves through a backdoor, presumably to go to Renly. A moment later The King arrives.

 

***

 

Margaery can’t help but hear the sounds of pleasure coming from the next room. 

She looks down at her protruding stomach smiling, completely unbothered. With Doreah married to Loras she not only had ensured his safety, but her own. Doreah, for her part, had all she could ever want and wouldn’t try and usurp Margaery’s position as Queen.

Several hours later, Margaery is awoken by Viserys returning to their bed.

“How was your night?” she asks cheekily. Her husband laughs and pulls her closer, placing a hand over where their child grows.

“Exhausting, I shall be glad to rest here with you awhile.” Margaery brushes some of his hair behind his ear.

“I will always be here for you, my love.” She whispers. He kisses her sweetly in gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! We'll get more interesting stuff next time as this chapter was more world building than anything.


End file.
